We Are Gathered Here Today
by waveform
Summary: At long last it's Kim and Ron's wedding day. Chapter 3: The Reception. The toasts are given, the cake is cut, and there's a Shego/Barkin reunion. This completed story is part of the Fast Track Universe.
1. Prewedding Jitters

_It's the usual drill. Disney owns the characters, I'm just taking them for a test drive._

--

Dr. Anne Possible watched with amusement and a little sadness as her daughter paced around the room set aside for the bridal party in the Middleton Convention Center. It was Kim's wedding day, and she was acting every bit as much of a nervous bride as Anne herself had been all those years ago. Of course, the fact that Kim hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in over four days wasn't helping any. The poor girl's nerves were in overdrive.

"Kim, girl, you have got to stop pacing around," her maid of honor Monique warned for the two hundred and fifty seventh time. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor. Chillax, already!"

"How can I, Mon?" Kim asked frantically. "Do you know what's going to happen in about an hour? Do you?"

"Yes, dear, we know," Anne said. "You're getting married. Why else would you be wearing that lovely dress?" The dress was beyond lovely. It was Monique's greatest masterpiece in Anne's opinion. The dress bared Kim's shoulders and had long sleeves that ended in a point on the backs of her hands. There was nothing overly elaborate about it, and it was sophisticated in its simplicity. Kim was never one for gaudy, anyway. Anne then looked at the bridesmaids. All were wearing identical sleeveless blue dresses, and all of them looked marvelous. Snickering from the corner pulled Anne out of her musings.

"Something funny, Corrigable?" Kim snapped.

"Yes, actually, there is," Kim's former Omega 12 roommate and teammate laughed. "The great Kim Possible is totally freaking out! I never thought I'd live to see this in a million years!"

"Wait till it's your turn, girl," Monique said.

"Miles and I are quite happy just dating, thank you very much," Lynn said smugly. "Besides, we live together. We don't need to get married just yet".

"That's denial if I've ever heard it," Monique quipped.

"And when was the last time you even had a date, Miss Relationship Expert?" Lynn was really enjoying giving Monique a hard time. "Well, Monique, we're waiting."

"Three months, okay!" Monique shouted. "The last date I had was three months ago, and the guy was a total creep."

"Was that the feller you caught wearing yer under britches?" Joss Possible, the youngest member of the bridal party, asked.

Anne couldn't believe what her niece had just said. "Joss, you can't be serious!"

"As a kick from a mule, Auntie Annie," Joss proudly declared. "I gotta say, Monique, that had to be one skinny feller to fit into your drawers!"

"I'm going to kill you, Joss," Moique snarled. She never should have mentioned that sitch during the PG-13 portion of Kim's bachelorette party.

"Are you gonna tell the story, or am I?" Lynn asked between giggles.

"Monique was seeing this guy for about a month and a half," Kim said before Monique could answer.

"Kim, don't you dare!"

"Call it a preemptive strike for what you might say about me in your toast later," Kim said to her maid of honor. "And revenge for humiliating me when you dragged me out lingerie shopping last week."

"You're just mad that I talked you into getting the 'Just Married' set for the honeymoon." Monique saw the resolve in Kim's eyes and knew that she wouldn't win this one. "Okay, fine," Monique sighed. "His name was Bryce and we'd been seeing each other for about a month and a half, like Kim said. We were at his place one day, things got hot and heavy, and when I got his pants off, he was wearing my undies. Turns out he'd been pilfering my panties for a while. He had five pairs of them!"

"And you didn't notice that you were missing five pairs of underwear?" Anne asked in disbelief.

"Things kinda disappear in the dorm laundry rooms," Monique said in her defense. "My roommate lost a perfectly good sweater once." Monique sat down and sulked a little.

"Just how did you know they were yours, anyway?" Anne was still trying to wrap her head around this.

"They had Pain King on them," Kim laughed.

"And that's different from Ron's Steel Toe boxers how?" Monique demanded.

"How do you know Ron has Steel Toe boxer shorts?" Lynn asked.

"Please, Lynn," Monique said, "with how many times that boy's lost his pants over the years, I think I've seen every pair he has."

"Not _every_ pair," Kim said. "I mean, he hasn't lost his pants since I gave him that titanium reinforced belt for our halfiversary. And he's gotten new ones since then. Besides, you've never seen his Fearless Ferret boxers."

"Okay, Kim, that's bordering on TMI," Monique said. "Now can we please get off the subject of my lack of a love life and my taste in undergarments?"

"Of course, Monique," Anne said, trying to keep from laughing at her daughter's friend. Instead she looked at her young niece. "You look amazing, Joss," Anne said, causing Joss to blush.

"Aw, thanks, Auntie Annie." Joss squirmed a little. "Ah'm just not too comfortable in a dress, y'know?"

"But you look good, kiddo," Monique added. "If I can make a country bumpkin like you look good, I can work miracles!" The dirty look Joss gave her told Monique that at least a little payback was now hers.

--

To say that Ron Stoppable looked like death warmed over would be like saying the sun was really hot. He was deathly pale and almost as white as his dress shirt, tie, vest and yarmulke. The contrast between his complexion and his black sport coat was striking. Ron sat with his face in his hands and his ever present naked mole rat Rufus sitting worriedly on his shoulder. His baby sister Hana, who wore a pink flower girl's dress, sat on the table in front of him and slightly pouted. "Brother sick?" she asked.

"That's the understatement of the century," Felix Renton said. "From what your folks said, Hana, your brother was puking his guts up all night."

"Don't remind me," Ron moaned. "This goes beyond crummy tummy. This is pure torture."

Dean Stoppable, wearing a nice suit, set a glass of water down in front of his son. "Like I told you last night, son, this is nerves. I was so nervous before I married your mother that I forgot to put a belt on. I almost lot my pants during the ceremony."

"I think I could handle losing my pants, Dad," Ron said.

"You've done it enough," Miles Walker, one of Kim's former Omega 12 teammates, said from the corner.

"Oh har har," Ron retorted. "Wait till it's your turn, bucko!"

"No rush," Miles said. "Lynn and I are happy the way things are."

"That sure sounds like denial," Felix chuckled.

"Oh really? What about you and Zita then, Felix?" Miles demanded.

"Zita and I are good, Miles. We're great, in fact. We're just not talking about marriage yet."

"More like she's bringing it up and you're changing the subject on her," Ron snorted. A horrified look crossed Felix's face. "That's right, buddy, we've been talking!" Seeing his friend panic was helping him feel a little better.

"That is just so wrong!" Felix lamented. "I mean, technically, you're her ex! You shouldn't be talking to her about that stuff."

"Don't forget that I'm the ex who introduced you two," Ron reminded his friend. "I believe that is check and mate! A-booyah."

Ron turned his attention back to his own unsettled stomach. He was profoundly glad that he and Kim didn't sleep in the same house last night when the nausea hit; he stayed with his 'rents and she stayed with hers. The last few nights leading up to today Kim had been tossing and turning like crazy. Ron could only imagine how she slept the previous night.

"Hey, guys," Wade Load said as he walked in the room being used by his fellow groomsmen. "How's the man of the hour holding up?" He saw Ron's sheet white face. "That answers my question."

"Ron was riding the porcelain bus all night, Wade," Miles said. "I guess the old cast iron stomach has a few cracks in it."

"I didn't even eat anything spicy last night," Ron moaned.

"Look at you boys," Dean said. Felix, Wade and Miles all wore identical suits. Their ties and vests were the same shade of blue worn by the bridesmaids. Dean took a small camera out of his pocket. "Ronald, go stand with your groomsmen so I can get a picture."

"No pictures, Dad," Ron grumbled.

"Just wait, Ron-man," Felix teased, "you still have the wedding photographer to deal with."

"I can't wait till it's your turn, Renton," Ron growled. "Payback will be oh so sweet."

--

"Knock knock," came the call from the other side of the door. When Anne Possible opened it she was greeted by the pale green face of Sheila Gordon-Lipsky. Unsurprisingly she wore a green and black dress. In her arms was her one year old son Joey. The former Shego made a beeline to Kim and thrust Joey into the bride's arms. "Here, you need baby therapy."

"He better not drool on that dress, Greenie" Monique growled.

"Joey won't drool on his godmother," Kim cooed. "Will you, Joey?" The little boy just happily grinned and babbled.

"How are you holding up, Kimmie?" Sheila asked.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in four nights," Kim said. "And I missed Ron like crazy last night."

"The groom can't see the bride before the wedding, Kimmie" Anne reminded her. "It's bad luck."

"I know, Mom. I just don't sleep as well without him."

"I could do without Drew sometimes," Sheila said. "He has a tendency to rant in his sleep." Sheila took a good look at her one time arch nemesis. "Look at us, Princess. Not a barb to be made or a punch to be thrown. It looks we've grown up, haven't we?"

"I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," Kim replied.

"Oh hey, Anne," Sheila said, remembering why she was there in the first place. "We might have a problem. I just saw the Bad Seed out in the hallway with a woman who was letting Dana have it."

"On no," Kim groaned. "Cousin Shawn's here." _Why Ron's Aunt Gail insisted he reverse the Attitudinator's effects on that little brat I'll never know._

Anne rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I'll go make sure Dana's okay. Thanks, Sheila."

"You want me to go with you?" Sheila's left hand ignited with green plasma. "It's been a while since I've been able to cut loose."

Anne Possible wasn't a violent woman by nature, but she, like everyone else in the world, had a mean streak. Besides, she'd heard the horror stories about cousin Shawn, and about the attitudes some of Ron's extended family, specifically his Aunt Gail, had about him not marrying a nice Jewish girl. "You're on, Sheila. Maybe we can nip this in the bud before it gets too big."

--

"I didn't make the rules, Gail," Dana Stoppable said for the umpteen millionth time. "This was Ronnie's request, and quite frankly, I agree with him."

"But I just want to go see cousin Ron and wish him luck, Aunt Dana," the ten year old terror said in a voice dripping with mock sweetness and sincerity.

"More like you want to torment him before he gets married," Dana retorted. "Besides, Ronnie's got enough on his mind right now."

The wife of Dana's brother-in-law snorted. "I'll bet he does. He's getting ready to marry that sh-"

"Don't you dare finish that word," Dana hissed. "That girl is the best thing that ever happened to my son! She's brought out the best in him!"

"What about their children, Dana?"

"They don't have any yet!" Dana took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Look, I don't care if you approve of this or not. It's not your place to give a blessing on this anyway. Just stay out of their way."

"Dana, you okay?" a voice from the periphery asked. Dana said a quiet thanks when she saw Anne and Sheila coming towards them.

"Look, Mom, it's the woman who broke into cousin Reuben's wedding!" Shawn declared.

"Why is this woman here, _Doctor_ Possible?" Gail demanded, forcing the word 'doctor' out.

"I'm on the guest list," Sheila said in a condescending tone.

"You're a criminal."

"Former criminal," Anne and Dana said in unison.

"That's right, I'm a law abiding citizen now." _Although in your case, I'd be more than happy to have a relapse!_

"I'll believe that when I see it," Gail huffed. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have had to do poor Reuben's wedding reception twice."

"If it wasn't for me, my husband, and the bride and groom, you'd either be dead, or living as slaves to a bunch of nine foot tall aliens!" Sheila snapped. "So knock off the holier than thou routine."

"Or what?" Gail was in Sheila's face now.

There was a flash of green light. "Trust me, lady, you don't wanna know."

"Is everything all right out here?" Dean Stoppable asked as he approached. Hana was walking by her father's side, holding his hand.

"No problem here, Dean," Sheila said. "Is there?"

"Yes, there is," Gail responded. Maybe her brother-in-law would be the voice of reason. "Little Shawnie wants to go in and see his cousin and wish him luck. Dana seems to think that Ronald doesn't want to see him."

"That's because Ronald doesn't want to see Shawn," Dean said. "Look, he's a bundle of nerves right now, and he was up all night vomiting. The last thing he needs is anyone going in there and giving him any grief." Dean looked down at his nephew. "I'm sorry, Shawn, but you can't go in."

"Is he all right?" Anne asked, going into concerned mother/doctor mode.

"He will be," Dean replied. "Don't worry, I'm making sure he keeps hydrated."

Shawn, meanwhile, had found a new target. "Hey, Hana, come here. I wanna show you something." He lured the toddler into an adjoining hallway.

"This is absurd, Dean," Gail protested. "What did Shawn ever do to your boy?"

"We don't have time to give you an itemized list," Dana huffed. After the last Stoppable family reunion, Dean and Dana were more than ready to believe that little Shawn was a few steps away from a life of super villainy.

"I still can't believe you're letting him marry that girl."

"Is there a problem with my daughter?" Anne didn't like where this was going.

"She's dangerous," Gail hissed. "What happened at Reuben's first wedding reception is proof positive of that. This is what you get for not taking more of an interest in your son's life, Dean!"

"You know what my mother is like, Gail," Dean said. "And Dana's isn't any better. We didn't want to endlessly meddle in our son's life, so we went to the extreme opposite and virtually ignored him. Trust me, we're not proud of that. But we are proud of the man he's become, and Kimberly's been a big part of that."

"Thank you, Dean," Anne said with no small amount of gratitude.

At that moment there was a terrible ruckus, followed by a loud scream and Shawn tearing around the corner with tears pouring from his eyes. "She's a monster! She tried to kill me!!!!!" Hana walked innocently around the corner as if nothing had happened.

"Shawnie!" his mother shrieked as she gathered him in her arms. "What happened?"

"It was Hana," he sobbed. "She picked me up and threw me around! And that was after she ran on the ceiling!"

Anne, Dean, Dana and Sheila did their best not to smirk. "You see, Gail," Dana said. "He's a troublemaker. Now he's trying to get my daughter in trouble."

"Well if he says she did it, then she did," Gail insisted. "My son is not a liar!"

"Hana's a lot smaller than Shawn is," Dean pointed out. "How in the world could a two year old beat up a ten year old? And that business about running on the ceiling?"

"You're brat's full of it," Sheila said smugly. "Or he needs to have his head shrunk."

Gail didn't appreciate anyone speaking ill of her little angel. She simply took Shawn's hand and stormed off. When she was safely out of earshot, the Stoppables, Anne and Sheila broke down into riotous laughter.

"Good girl, Han," Dana said. Normally they tried to keep their daughter's powers in check, but this time, Dean and Dana Stoppable had no problems with her showing off. Maybe now little Shawn would shape up, lest he get beaten up by a toddler again.

--

"Man on deck," Dr. James Possible said as he knocked on the bridal party's door.

"Come on in, Uncle James!"

When James and his mother entered the room, what they saw took their breath away. "Oh, Kimberly Anne," Nana gushed. "Oh, you look so beautiful. If only your grandfather had lived to see this day." Nana gently hugged her granddaughter, not wanting to crease Kim's wedding dress. Nana stepped back and took a good look at Kim. Nana agreed with her daughter-in-law that Monique's design was perfection.

She then looked at the silver bracelet around Kim's right wrist; the something old Nana had given Kim for Christmas. Kim's pearl earrings were her something borrowed, provided by her mother. Around her neck was a necklace with an emerald heart, her something new, given to her by her soon to be mother and father-in-law. Kim's something blue was a garter that was resting on her thigh, and Monique had even put a penny in Kim's shoe, just for good measure. Kim was as ready as she'd ever be.

"And you, Jocelyn," Nana said before embracing her youngest granddaughter. "You look absolutely amazing, honey."

"Thanks, Nana. As my daddy would say, I scrub up real nice."

"That you do, dear."

"I guess it's official," James said to the bride. "You're not a little girl anymore."

"I'll always be your little girl, Dad," Kim said, trying to hold the tears back.

--

Rabbi Katz was going over the last few details in his head before the ceremony. He'd done nondenominational weddings before, but this one was special. This one was for two people he had been privileged to watch grow up. That brought a smile to his face for the millionth time that day. In the rabbi's mind, today was a gift in more ways than he could count. By chance he met up with the Stoppables, Anne Possible, and the former Shego as he made his way to the hall where the wedding would be performed.

"Dean, Dana, Anne." He looked at the one time villain. "Mrs. Lipsky, is it?" Sheila nodded. "How are the soon to be newlyweds?"

"Kimmie's had the worst case of insomnia I've ever seen, and I was just about to go see how Ron was doing," Anne replied. "He was sick all night."

"Gotta love those pre-wedding jitters," Sheila smirked.

"And how would you know about that?" Anne teased. "You went to Vegas."

"Hey, I was still nervous!" Sheila protested. "I was more nervous about catching hell form Drew's mom about going without her, but I was still nervous."

Rabbi Katz chuckled. _Old enemies are now friends. One less thing to worry about today._ In truth, security was not going to be an issue. Global Justice had undercover operatives all over the convention center, and security personnel around the perimeter. What only the Possibles and Stoppables knew was that those forces were being supplemented by the ninja graduates of Yamanuchi. In fact, it was the presence of the ninja that made them all calm; they knew Sensei would let nothing disrupt the Monkey Master's nuptials.

"Well then," the rabbi said. "I best be on my way. I'll see you later in the main hall."

--

Jim and Tim Possible again tugged at their collars; they really hated the bow ties they were forced to wear. At first the thought of wearing a tux was cool; it made them think of James Bond, but it got old real fast. They stood at the entrance to the hall where their sister's wedding would take place. As the ushers, it was their job to seat all those in attendance. Their first customer of the day was quickly approaching. He was a tall man with long greying hair pulled into a ponytail, and a big bushy mustache. He wore a black suit and a bolo tie. "Uncle Slim!" they exclaimed.

"Howdy, boys," their uncle replied. "Don't you two look slicker'n a new piston."

"We reckon," they replied.

"We're not letting anyone in yet," Jim said.

"I think we have about ten minutes to go," Tim added.

"But these things never start on time," they finished unison.

"Hey, I been there before," Slim replied. "Yer old man's weddin' didn't start on time either. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure mine started late, too."

Samuel "Slim" Possible was the first of many to arrive, with more filing in by the second. Josh Mankey and Tara King, Zita Flores, Master Sensei and Yori, Mr. and Mrs. Load, the members of Team Go, Martin Smarty and his son Artie, Aunt June and Cousin Larry; even Steve Barkin was there. The Tweebs gave each other a quick glance. They knew it was almost show time. They just wished that their parents hadn't searched them for and confiscated anything that could do any sort of damage. They didn't want to blow the place up, just cause a little excitement. _True pioneers are never appreciated in their time_, they thought.

--

James Possible took another look through the double doors. The guests were all being seated, Rabbi Katz had taken his place under the chuppah, and Ron was with his groomsmen, waiting in the wings to make his own entrance. It was almost time. James stole another glance at his baby girl. _I'm really going to give her away. This is really it._

Kim stood silently with her eyes closed. Had she not been holding her bouquet, she'd probably be wringing her hands right now. Hana Stoppable, who held a basket full of flower petals gently tugged on Kim's dress. "Sister okay?"

"Yeah, Han," Kim said. "I'm okay. Just nervous."

"Perfectly normal, Kimmie-Cub," James said. "I was so nervous when I married your mother that I almost forgot how to say 'I do.' It's all part of the territory."

Monique, Joss and Lynn joined them in the hall. "Almost show time, girl!" Monique exclaimed.

Kim took a deep breath to calm herself. _Once I get out there I should be fine._

"He's a fine man," James said, catching Kim by surprise. "I know I was out of line with the black hole threats and the surprise inspections when you moved in together, but he really is a fine young man. Ronald's been a part of this family for most of your lives, and he's put his own life on the line to make sure you would come home safe." James looked deep into the eyes of his firstborn. "I can't think of a better man to marry my daughter."

"Stop it, Dad," Kim protested. "I'm trying not to cry as it is." She hugged her father tightly, and only let go when she heard the music start. It was time. First Rufus filed out, carrying a pillow with the rings. Then Monique, Lynn and Joss made their entrance. Finally, the music changed, and Pachelbel's _Canon in D major _start playing.

"That's our cue," James said, offering Kim his arm. "Come on, Kimmie-Cub, let's go get you married."

--

_Author's note: I want to recognize writers like LXK for their use of Pachelbel instead of the traditional wedding march; we all know about Richard Wagner's anti-semetic attitudes. Besides, it's a great piece of music. _

_Next week: It's the wedding of Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable in chapter two of "We Are Gathered Here Today."_


	2. Vows

_It's the usual drill. Disney owns the characters, I'm just taking them for a test drive._

_--_

Rabbi Elliot Katz had seen more than his fair share of terrified grooms in his time, but the look of forcibly subdued panic on Ron Stoppable's face was one the rabbi knew he would never forget. _This is the man who stares down super villains with doomsday machines and death rays on a regular basis,_ he thought. _But then again, I don't think I was in much better shape when I was in his shoes._

Truth be told, Ron was beyond terrified; he was afraid his belt would fail and he would lose his pants in front of all those in attendance. He was afraid that he would forget the vows he and Kim had written. He was afraid that his nausea would return with a vengeance and he'd throw up during the ceremony. He was afraid that, when Rabbi Katz asked if anyone objected to the marriage, every member of the audience would stand up and read off a laundry list of reasons why he didn't deserve to marry Kim.

"Take it easy, Ron-man," his best man Felix Renton said in a soothing voice. "You're more than ready for this." Ron looked over at his groomsmen. Miles Walker gave him a thumbs up, and Wade Load had the biggest grin Ron could remember seeing on the young genius' face.

"We've got your back, Ron," Wade said.

"And we're ready to tackle you to the ground if you try to bolt," Miles added with a chuckle.

The good natured teasing had started to calm the groom down, but Ron's nerves came back with reinforcements when he saw Rufus, Monique Davies, Lynn Corrigable and Joss Possible walk down the aisle. Rufus hugged his person's leg before scampering up onto Felix's lap, and all three bridesmaids gave him a big smile when they took their positions. Joss even mouthed the words "Hiya, cuz," as she walked up. All he could do was close his eyes and take yet another deep breath.

Ron thought he'd have a heart attack when he heard _Canon in D major _start. Then he saw his adopted sister Hana come down the aisle, scattering flower petals as she went. What Ron Stoppable saw next drove all his fears and insecurities away. He saw Kim Possible, his best friend since pre-k and the only woman he'd ever loved, clad in the most beautiful white wedding dress he had ever seen. She walked on the arm of her father, who wore a look of both pride and sadness. Everything else was forgotten; all Ron saw was Kim, and all Kim saw was Ron.

"We are gathered here today," Rabbi Katz started when James and Kim reached the chuppah, "to witness the joining of Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable in the bonds of matrimony." He looked over at James. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Her mother and I," James replied, a lot more easily than he thought he would. Kim walked up and stood before Ron, who offered his hand to James, just as he had in rehearsals. Instead of shaking his hand, James grabbed Ron by the shoulders and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Take care of her, son."

"I will, Dad."

Ron's use of the word "Dad" made James smile as he joined his wife in the audience. When he sat down, he saw that Anne already had tears in her eyes. Had James not been wearing a bow tie, Anne probably would have grabbed his neckwear and dabbed her eyes with it like she did with the necktie he wore to Kim's high school graduation. James looked over at his twin sons and saw the huge smiles on their faces. Next to them were his mother, beaming like only a proud grandmother could, and his brother Slim, who wore the look of an uncle happy for his neice, and of a proud father seeing what a lovely young woman his daughter Joss was growing into. Anne's father Howard sat beside Slim, looking a lot more calm than he had been when his daughter married James Possible all those years ago.

On the groom's side of the aisle sat Dean and Dana Stoppable. Like Anne Possible, Dana already had tears in her eyes, and was actively wiping them away with her handkerchief, all the while remembering the day she picked her young son up from his first day of pre-k. "This is Kim, Mom!" little Ronnie had happily exclaimed. "She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Dana smiled at the memory as she watched her son and Kim join hands. Dean put his arm around his wife's shoulder, and she melted into his embrace.

Even Drew and Sheila Lipsky, formerly known as the villains Dr. Drakken and Shego, were happy for their former foes. It wasn't all that long ago that Kim and Ron acted as witnesses at their own wedding.

"You know, I always figured we'd try to ruin Kim Possible's wedding day," Drew whispered to his wife as he bounced their one year old son Joey on his knee. "I never expected to be on the guest list."

"I always planned on crashing the Princess' wedding, too," Sheila said. "Things sure didn't turn out the way I thought they would." Joey reached out for his mother to pick him up. _And I wouldn't have it any other way,_ she thought as her son happily rested his head on her shoulder.

"Before we proceed," Rabbi Katz said, "if there is anyone here today who has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The sound of a pin drop would have been clearly heard. "Didn't think so." Rabbi Katz turned his attention back to the two young people standing before him. "Weddings are a joyous time, and this one especially. We're witnessing not only the joining of Kimberly and Ronald, not just the joining of the Possibles and the Stoppables, but the culmination of a journey that Kimberly and Ronald first began all those years ago in Middleton Pre-K. We are witnessing the ending of one journey, and the start of another; the greatest journey two people can embark upon. We have all seen these two go from childhood playmates to best friends, and to partners in heroism. We have seen a lifelong friendship blossom into a pure and true love. And now we are blessed to see them take their first steps into married life.

"I still remember when a five year old redhead came to Temple one Saturday with the Stoppable family because her family wanted her to learn about her best friend's faith. And I heard from my dear friend, the late Pastor Tony Andrews, about a blond Jewish boy who went with the Possibles to church the following Sunday and bombarded him with questions about the sermon and the Sunday School lesson." A few chuckles emanated from the audience, especially from the mother and father of the bride, who remembered that particular Sunday very well.

"I have had the honor of seeing these two extraordinary people grow up and grow together," Rabbi Katz continued, "and now I have the honor and privilege of joining them together in marriage. And I promise you that I won't forget to sign the marriage license!" The bride and groom couldn't help but snicker a little at that, remembering what happened when Rabbi Katz forgot to sign Ron's Bar Mitzvah certificate. _Good, _the rabbi thought, _that helped take their minds off their nerves a little bit. "_Kimberly and Ronald have prepared their own vows. Ronald?"

Ron was lost in Kim's glistening emerald eyes. "Kim. KP," he said, desperately trying to keep his voice from breaking and resisting the urge to cry. "That started out as just a nickname, but it turned into my special name for you. Something only I could call you. You're my best friend, my constant companion, and my first and only love. You've stood by me longer than anyone else, and I now take you to be my wife. I promise to stand by you and support you in everything you do just as you've always done for me. To help you through the darkness, and to stand by you in the light. To honor and cherish you in the good times and especially the bad, in sickness and in health. And I promise to love you with all my heart and soul from now, till the end of our days."

"Kimberly?"

"My Ron," Kim started. She, too, was holding back tears. When Kim gazed at her beloved's face, she noticed for the first time that Ron had finally shaved off the soul patch he'd grown while she was with Fast Track. "I've called you that for so long; since before I even knew what it meant. Since before I knew what you meant to me. You're my best friend, my constant companion, and my first and only love. You've stood by me longer than anyone else and I now take you to be my husband. I promise to stand by you and support you in everything you do just as you've always done for me. To help you through the darkness, and to stand by you in the light. To honor and cherish you in the good times and especially the bad, in sickness and in health. And I promise to love you with all my heart and soul from now, till the end of our days."

"The rings please." Rabbi Katz said. Rufus dutifully delivered his precious cargo to Felix; a pair of plain gold rings with the words "Out there, in here" engraved on the bands. Felix then handed the rings to Rabbi Katz. "These rings are given as a token of love, and to symbolize Kimberly and Ronald joining their lives together."

Ron slipped the ring on Kim's finger and said "With this ring, I thee wed." Kim slipped the ring on Ron's finger and repeated the phrase.

Rabbit Katz then presented a glass of wine to the bride and groom. This, along with the chuppah, were the only religious traditions being held in an otherwise nondenominational wedding ceremony; partially to appease some of the more disapproving elements within the Stoppable extended family, and partially because they were traditions the bride and groom wanted to observe. After the wine was imbibed, Rabbi Katz wrapped the glass in a cloth and placed it at Ron's feet.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ron stomped on the glass, shattering it and eliciting a thunderous "Mozel tov!" from those in attendance. "You may kiss the bride," Rabbi Katz said with a huge smile on his face.

Kim grabbed hold of Ron's face and pulled him to her, capturing his mouth with her own and kissing him like her very life depended on it. He responded in kind, trying to pour all the love he had for Kim in his heart into that simple act of affection. They were so lost in each other that they never heard Rabbi Katz proclaim, "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ron Stoppable!" Nor did they hear the resulting applause. All that mattered was they were together now and forever, till death do they part.

--

_Coming later this week, the third and final chaper of "We Are Gathered Here Today;" The Reception. _


	3. The Reception

_You know the drill; Disney owns the characters and I'm taking them for a test drive._

_--_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time meet the bridesmaids and groomsmen," the emcee announced as the main doors to the ballroom opened. Monique came in with Felix wheeling alongside her. "The best man and made of honor, Felix Renton and Monique Davies!" They took their seats at the head table. "Now we have Miles Walker and Lynn Corrigable." Lynn and Miles walked arm in arm. "Wade Load and Joss Possible!" Wade was a little uncomfortable to have Joss on his arm, and she relished her escort's unease. "And finally, the cutest little flower girl in the known universe, Hana Stoppable!" As soon as the applause died down and the wedding parties were seated, the emcee spoke again.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event. I give you, in their debut appearance, Mr. and Mrs. Ron Stoppable!" Kim and Ron entered the ballroom arm in arm to the sound of thunderous applause, while the Queen classic "You're My Best Friend" played in the background. The wedding reception started as soon as they took their seats. "Refreshments will be served momentarily, and lunch will follow soon after." The DJ, a woman with blue and green dreadlocks, started some nice instrumental music as soon as the emcee shut his mic off.

Kim and Ron sat at their places of honor at the head table. Kim really didn't like all the attention that was being lavished upon them, but she knew that it came with the territory. _It's just for today. Besides, it's not every day that a girl marries the perfect guy for her._ She looked at Ron with unbridled affection.

"You okay, KP?" Ron asked when he caught her gaze.

"I love you, Mr. Stoppable." was all she said.

"Love you, too, Mrs. Stoppable."

Ron leaned in to kiss his bride again, much to the delight of the reception guests. "I guess we'll have to get used to that," Kim said, trying not to blush.

What Kim and Ron didn't know was that one Josh Mankey, a former boyfriend of Kim's, had gotten a picture of that little smooch. "What do you think, Tara?" He showed a display of the photo on his digital camera to his girlfriend, Tara King.

"Great shot," she said. "Is that what you're going to paint?"

"Unless I get a better one. But this one is definitely a contender." As a wedding present, and as a way of making up for the trouble he caused as a member of Team Ricochet, Josh had dedicated himself to getting the perfect picture of the newlyweds and painting a special portrait of it. Kim and Ron just didn't know it yet.

At yet another table sat the parents, grandparents, and siblings of the newlyweds. Dana Stoppable was again drying her eyes as she looked over at her son and her new daughter-in-law. "Is Mommy sad?" Hana asked the high chair her father had just sat her in. "Mommy's crying."

"I'm not sad, honey," Dana said. "Sometimes we cry when we're happy. And right now I'm very happy for your brother and sister."

"That makes all of us, Dana," Anne Possible added.

"Hear hear!" James said, raising his newly filled wine glass.

--

Steve Barkin could have sworn he saw a very familiar woman out of the corner of his eye; one he hadn't seen in quite some time. He was sure that she exited the ballroom, but when he went into the hallway, she was nowhere to be seen. _Must be in the bathroom,_ he thought. He was about to go back in when he saw her, with a dark haired one year old old boy in her arms and a diaper bag slung over her shoulder.

"I am so glad those stink free diapers your dad came up with actually worked, sweetheart," he heard the pale green woman say. "You could've cleared out the whole ballroom with that last mess."

"Sharon Go," Mr. Barkin said. "Fancy meeting you here. Cute kid. Is he your nephew or something?"

"Crap," Sheila Gordon-Lipsky, the woman Steve Barkin knew as Sharon Go, muttered under her breath. "Steve," she said, trying not to sound irritated. "You look good." Actually, he didn't. He was wearing that same hideous suit he had worn on their double date with Kim and Ron back when Sheila was under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer.

"So do you, Sharon."

"You know that's not my name, right?" Sheila had hoped she wouldn't run into this particular face from her past. "Sharon Go was an alias I used so my brothers wouldn't find me. It didn't work, but that's what the plan was."

"Well, then, I'd like to get to know the real you," he said. "I know you're that green skinned lady Possi-, that is, the new Mrs. Stoppable used to tangle with on a regular basis."

Sheila shifted her son in her arms. "My name's Sheila," she said. "Sheila Lipsky. Mrs. Sheila Lipsky. This is my son, Joey."

"I, uh, didn't know you were married," the crestfallen man said.

"I wasn't when we met." _I really hate being diplomatic. _"Look, Steve, I was under the effects of a gizmo called a Reverse Polarizer when I met you. Miss Go was just a mockery of my own nicer instincts taken to the extreme. This is the real me. Honestly, I don't think we would've worked out. Turns out I go for the dorks." _I'm gonna need a nice stiff drink after this._

"That seems to be a trend," Steve Barkin said, defeat heavy in his voice. _And yet another one gets away._

_--_

James Possible couldn't help but notice how much the wedding wasn't costing him. Even the reception was coming in well under budget. The Middleton Convention Center refused to accept any money for the use of the facility; they were doing this to honor a couple of local heroes. The catering was provided by the students of the Upperton Institute for the Culinary Arts as a wedding present for their friend and classmate Ron Stoppable, and the DJ and emcee, a husband and wife team, had also refused payment.

It was the latter two who James was going to speak to in order to thank them. "Brenda, Nick," James said as he approached. The DJ had been set up right by the bar so people could make their musical and drink requests at the same time.

"Hello, Dr. Possible," Brenda said as she pushed a few dreadlocks out of her face.

"I just wanted to thank you two again," James said.

"Think nothing of it, sir," Nick, a bespectacled man with blond hair said. "We kind of owed your daughter."

"Yeah," his wife added, "if it wasn't for her wiring her Kimmunicator into my DJ rig after the power supply got fried, I wouldn't have been able to finish my set at the Effigy Festival. This was the least we could do."

That was pretty much the response James got from all those who refused payment. Even Rabbi Katz refused to take money; he would only accept a donation to the Jewish Community Center. Kim and Ron had touched the lives of so many, and those people were now taking it upon themselves to make Kim and Ron's big day as special as possible. James could only smile and nod. "You wouldn't happen to have anything by Elvis Presley with you, would you?"

"I never go anywhere without the King, Dr. Possible," Brenda happily replied.

--

A young woman with strawberry blond hair strolled nervously up to the head table. She was wearing a maroon dress and had a digital camera in her hands. Kim and Ron recognized her immediately. "Glad you could make it, Abby," Kim said with a smile.

Abigail Mann was the daughter of Kim's former commanding officer when she had been part of Global Justice's Fast Track program. Marcus Mann had been involved with illegally selling confiscated villain tech, and had tried to ruin any chance Ron had of getting any higher education just to ensure Kim's participation in the program. He was now serving a ten year sentence in a GJ prison facility. Abby had been a fan of Kim's for quite some time, and was thrilled when her fan site was given official status and a link on Kim's main page. She was ecstatic when she got an invitation to her hero's wedding reception. Wade Load had even set her up with transportation and accomodations.

"Thanks again for inviting me," she said. "Can I get a picture of you and Ron for my website?"

Monique quickly stood up and swiped the camera from Abby. "I have a better idea. You get over there with the lovebirds."

"That's not necessary," Abby protested. "I can take the picture."

"I like Monique's idea better, Abby," Kim said.

"Me, too," Ron added. "You can even hold Rufus."

On cue, the naked mole rat appeared on his human's shoulder and leapt into the young woman's hands. "Hi, Abby!" he happily proclaimed.

Abby knew she'd never win this argument. _Besides,_ she thought as she took her position between the Stoppables, _a shot of me with my heroes on my site is kinda cool._ Abby had the biggest grin when the picture was taken.

--

Lunch progressed a bit too quickly for the newlyweds' comfort. They knew what was coming even before Nick the emcee made the announcement. "And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to turn things over to Felix Renton and Monique Davies for the toasts." Nick handed Felix the microphone.

"I first met Kim and Ron at the carnival. I whooped Ron's butt at the whack a mole game." A few chuckles came from the crowd. "We quickly became video game buddies, and I regularly handed him his biscuit at _Zombie Mayhem,_ mainly because the Ron-man has no idea what does and does not constitute a good weapon when it comes to dispersing the virtual undead. And he has a hard time with wireless controllers. And he has an addiction to cheat codes. That's right, Ron, I know all about those cheat codes of yours! But what was really funny was when I asked him how long he and Kim had been dating. I thought he was gonna burst a blood vessel trying to deny that he liked her!" That elicited more chuckles from the crowd, and a groan from the groom.

"Then there was Kim," Felix continued, much to the bride's chagrin. "The word 'overcompensate' doesn't even come close to describing how she was around me at first. All it took was Ron getting kidnapped by a grease monkey with a bad mullet for us to click. She denied there was anything going on, either, even though she got really jealous when Ron and I did a game night on her Friday Ron Night. I thought she was gonna burst a blood vessel denying it, too."

Felix got a serious look on his face. "Ron Stoppable is the best friend I've ever had in my life. He introduced my to my girlfriend, and he never saw just the wheelchair or treated me like I was fragile. He saw me as a regular guy, and I can never repay him enough for that. Kim, Ron, you two deserve all the happiness in the world, and then some. I hope today is just the first of countless happy days for you. To Kim and Ron!"

"Kim and Ron!" the crowd repeated.

Kim got really nervous when Monique took the mic. "Kim and I first met at that center of all things fabulous: Club Banana. I thought I was the queen of shopping till I met that girl." Kim's parents and her new husband had to agree with Monique's assessment of her. "Then I met that skinny guy of hers. Although he wouldn't know a quality wrestler if one sat on him, and even though his fashion sense leaves a lot to be desired, Ron's a good guy. One of the best. Felix said that Ron almost burst a blood vessel denying he had a thing for Kim, well it was worse with her!" The bride hid her face in her hands.

"I asked how long they'd been going out and she freaked. Wait, I take that back, freaked is an understatement. She went ballistic. I think she said 'best friend since pre-k' about fifty times in thirty seconds. But that wasn't as bad as when a girl, any girl, would pay Ron even the slightest bit of attention. I remember this one time that a girl got friendly with Ron and asked for his help," Monique looked squarely at Yori, "and Kim thought she was up to no good. It sure was fun watching her lose it like that. Except for when she started a chemical reaction that left me covered in red goop."

It was Monique's turn to get serious. "Saying I love Kim like a sister would be an understatement. I thought she would send me to the funny farm pretending she didn't love Ron, but they finally extracted their heads from their backsides and got together. I still remember when I told Kim to stand by her Ron. You see, Kim, this is what happens when you take my advice. It was a long time coming, guys, but as they say, the best things come to those who wait. To Kim and Ron!"

After the toasts, it was time for the newlyweds to have their first dance as husband and wife. Not surprisingly, the song chosen was "Could it Be." It was junior prom all over again, only Rufus didn't have to push them together to get them to start dancing. They were lost in each other, just as they had been three years ago. Kim's hand was in Ron's, and his arm was around her waist. They turned slowly, oblivious to all around them. Kim melted into Ron's arms and they started turning in the opposite direction. Then, as they did three years prior, Kim pulled back, looked Ron in the eyes, leaned in, and they passionately kissed.

It was the moment Josh Mankey had been waiting for. He took that picture faster than he had taken any photograph in his entire life! _This is it! This is what I'm gonna paint. It's too perfect._

At that exact same moment, ice cold fear surged through the body of Shawn Stoppable. He had found an isolated corner to hide in and had armed the slingshot he'd smuggled into the convention center. But a smile and a wave from his adopted cousin Hana from across the room stopped him dead in his tracks before he could let his projectile fly. _She's not human! _Shawn quickly hid his contraband weapon and made a beeline for the table his parents were sitting at; he climbed in his mother's lap in the hopes that she could protect him from the toddling terror. Shawn was both furious with and terrified of young Hana, and right now, fear was the overriding emotion.

Next it was time for James Possible to share a dance with the new Mrs. Stoppable. Ben E. King's "Stand by Me" started playing, and Kim happily joined her father on the dance floor. They never said a word. Nothing had to be said. The looks on their faces said volumes. Kim was all grown up, and her father was very proud of her. Best of all, James didn't pull any of the stunts his own father-in-law had pulled when he and Anne got married.

When James joined his wife at their table, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Actually, no it wasn't," he conceded. "It wasn't that hard giving her away, either." James gave his wife a goofy grin reminiscent of his new son-in-law. "Not like it was for your father." James shot a lokk across the table at his father-in-law. "Right, Howard?"

"Don't remind me," Anne groaned.

"Wait a minute," the balding red haired man protested. "I wasn't that bad, was I, Annie?"

"Yes, Howard, you were," Nana said before Anne could even open her mouth. "You were glaring at James during the entire father/daughter dance."

"And don't forget how you were when June got married," Anne added.

Howard Known sank a little in his seat. "You were my last little girl, Annie. Besides, I've gotten better since then."

Anne smiled at her father. "Yes, Dad, you're a lot better now than you were, and it only took you till Kimmie was born for you to get that way."

"Okay, people," Nick the emcee said. "The dance floor is now open. It's time to get down and boogie!" Elvis Presley's rendition of "Burnin' Love" started playing.

"Feel like cutting a rug, Dr. Possible?" Anne asked.

"I'd be glad to, Dr. Possible." The parents of the bride joined the elder Stoppables, Lynn and Miles, Josh and Tara, and the Loads out on the floor. Other couples followed soon after. Joss even dragged Wade out to dance, much to his discomfort. Even though she didn't really want to dance, Sheila left Joey with Nana Possible and shoved Drew towards the dance floor to get him to stop boasting that it was one of his failed plots that got Kim and Ron together in the first place.

--

The dancing continued until it was time to cut the cake. Instead of smashing a piece in Ron's face, Kim expertly and precisely flicked it at her brothers and nailed Jim dead in the face. "You're lucky it's your big day, Kim!" he shouted in mock outrage, clearly impressed with his sister's aim.

"Yeah," his twin added. "Wait till you get back from the honeymoon. Revenge will be ours!"

Kim wasn't too worried; the Tweebs were laughing while they made their threats. No, Kim only got worried when she saw the Tweebs engage in animated conversation with Warren and Wyatt Gordon, collectively known as Wego from Team Go. "That can't end well," she said to Ron.

"We might need to get Sheila in on this," Ron agreed, knowing the trouble his new brothers-in-law could get into with the replicating super heroes.

--

After a while, the newlyweds started making their rounds, making sure their guests were enjoying themselves. When they came to the table Yori and Sensei had been sitting at, they both smiled. Dean and Dana Stoppable were standing with the two ninja, who were having a joyful reunion with Hana. It was only recently that they learned Ron's adopted little sister was Yori's biological sister and Sensei's granddaughter. That made Yori and Sensei, in Ron's mind, extended family. They walked up just in time to hear Hana call Sensei "Grampa."

"We didn't know the Japanese word for 'grandfather,'" Dana said.

Sensei wiped a stray tear from his eye. "That does not matter. You have honored me with your thoughtfulness. Thank you."

"Like we told Yori, you honored us by placing Hana in our care," Dean replied. "We can't thank you enough for helping complete our family. And speaking of family." He held his hand out to his son and daughter-in-law.

"Stoppable-sama," Sensei said, bowing. "Thank you for allowing us to witness your nuptials."

Ron returned the bow. "You honor us with your presence, Sensei."

"And you, Kim Stoppable," Sensei said to Kim. "You are a very lovely bride."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Yori came up and hugged the newlyweds. "Ron-sama, Kim-san. I am very happy for you both."

"We hope that you will make a return visit to Yamanuchi soon, Stoppble-sama," Sensei said. "I am sure my students would very much like to see the Monkey Master and his bride. Besides, there is something I wished to discuss with the both of you; regarding when you shared the power. But that can wait. For now, please accept our congratulations."

--

Kim, Ron, and the elder Stoppables went back over to the parents table. Anne quickly grabbed Ron by the arm and ushered him to stand by the Tweebs. "Uh, Mom," Ron said to Anne. "What's the dillio?"

"I want a picture of my boys together," she said, glad that Ron called her 'Mom' without her having to resort to the puppy dog pout like she did on Christmas Eve.

"Well then," Dana said, handing Hana to Kim. "If Anne gets a picture of her sons, then I want one of my daughters. Unless you have an objection, Kimmie."

"None at all, Mom," Kim said to Dana. "Smile pretty, Han."

--

"All single ladies, front and center for the bouquet toss!" Nick announced. Tara, Joss, Lynn, Monique and Zita all vied for the best placement. Yori and several of the other ladies decided to stay out of their way; it was going to be a knockdown drag out fight to get those flowers.

Kim turned her back to the bachelorettes. "One, two, three!" Kim tossed the bouquet a lot harder than she needed to, just to make it a challenge. After bouncing between a few pairs of hands, the flowers came to rest in the grip of Zita Flores. She shot her boyfriend Felix Renton a devious grin that made him nervous.

"Guys, it's your turn now! Time for the garter."

Miles practically had to push Feilx's wheelchair out to the dance floor. They were joined by several other guys, including Larry, Josh, the members of Team Go, and a very reluctant Wade.

Kim sat down on a chair in the middle of the dance floor. Ron knelt down in front of her, slipped his hands up her dress, and deftly freed the lacy item from its home on Kim's leg.

"He did that a little too quickly, didn't he?" Nick joked.

Ron turned his back and, without warning, flicked the blue garter into the crowd and right into Felix Renton's unsuspecting hands. "You did that on purpose, Stoppable!" Felix protested. "This is payback for all those games you lost, isn't it?"

"Now now, mi amor," Zita said, taking a seat on her man's lap. "Just because I caught the bouquet and you caught the garter doesn't mean anything. I mean, it's not a conspiracy." She shot a wink at Ron. "Or is it?"

--

As with all parties, this one wound down and came to an end. All the guests except close friends and family left, and the DJ and emcee started tearing down their gear. Kim snickered as Joss dragged Wade over to talk to her father.

"Seems to me that Joss has taken a liking to young Mr. Load," James Possible said.

"They do make a cute couple," Anne replied. "Two braniacs together; it fits."

Lynn and Miles strode up to the newlyweds. "We're taking off," Lynn said as she hugged her friends. "Thanks for having us."

"Thanks for coming," Kim replied. "And thanks for standing by us, and I don't mean just for the wedding."

"Anytime, Kim," Lynn said.

"When can we expect you guys to come out to Tuscon?" Miles asked.

"Don't know, Miles my man," Ron said. "I'm kinda using up my vacation time for the honeymoon."

"But if you ever need us," Kim added, "we'll be there. Call us, beep us, you know the drill."

"Same goes for us," Lynn said. "If you ever need us, we've got your backs."

--

Pretty soon it was time for the newlyweds to depart. Kim and Ron changed out of their wedding clothes into something more comfortable and gathered up their luggage. They drove off in a Global Justice provided limo that had the words "Just Married" painted on the back. The limo took them to the airfield outside Middleton where Kim used to catch her flights to Fort Campbell while she was with Fast Track. A private jet with the Stoppables on board was soon aloft and flying them to their Hawaiian honeymoon. Kim and Ron were fast asleep before the plane even left the tarmac.

That was par for the course that first night. Upon arriving at their hotel, they checked in, went to the honeymoon suite, and then knocked out; they were asleep before their heads hit the pillows. Considering how badly they slept the night before, this was no big surprise. The marriage wasn't consummated until the next morning. In fact, the entirety of that morning was spent making sure their marriage was consummated properly.

--

The day after the wedding found the Possibles and Stoppables sitting in the living room of the Possible home, enjoying some quiet conversation. The Tweebs were testing out some of their miniature rockets with Rufus at the helm, so for the time being they were staying out of trouble. The parents of the newlyweds were enjoying a few pieces of leftover wedding cake that had been sent home with them, as well as a nice pot of coffee. Dana Stoppable looked over at Hana, who was happily napping beside her mother on the couch. "At least we still have a while before we have to worry about Han leaving the nest," she said.

"Same thing with us and the boys," James replied. "Although, we don't have as much time left with them as we'd like."

"No way, James. Remember what I said at Christmas? No girls. Ever. My boys aren't dating."

"Who said anything about dating, hon?" James asked his wife. "With their grades they can get into any college they want."

"College is fine as long as there are no girls." Anne Possible's denial about her sons growing up made the Stoppables chuckle.

"I still remember the first time Dana and I came over," Dean said. "Kimberly and Ronald were out playing in the backyard, and the four of us decided to get to know each other better. And now look at us."

"They grew up so fast," Dana lamented. "Next thing you know they'll be making grandparents out of us."

"That's all part of life," Nana Possible said as she came into the living room with a tray of lemon squares. As soon as she set it down the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Slim and Joss," James said as he stood up. He went to answer the door knowing full well that he had already heard this particular speech from his mother.

"Children grow up, leave the nest, get married, and start families of their own," Nana continued. "Eventually it'll happen for Jocelyn, little James and Timothy, and even Hana there." Nana sat down and ate one of her confectionary delights. "It's all part of life. Kimberly Anne and Ronald will have to deal with this same thing sometime in the future when their children grow up and start families. It's a never ending cycle, Dana, just as it should be. Besides, I'm rather looking forward to being a great grandmother."

--

Kim Stoppable happily walked down the beach with her hand engulfed by that of her new husband. She wore a purple one piece swimsuit with a black sarong tied around her waist. A pair of sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat protected her face and eyes from the bright sun. Ron wore a white tank top and a pair of red board shorts. A pair of shades and a ball cap protected his face from any unwanted rays. Although there were many other beach goers, the Stoppables didn't seem to notice them. For once, they weren't noticed, either.

"This looks like a good spot," Kim said when they came to a fairly deserted section of sand. She set down the bag she had slung over over her shoulder and started laying out their beach towels.

Ron, meanwhile was setting up the beach umbrella. "So, what's the agenda for the rest of the day, KP?"

Kim settled onto her towel. "I don't know, Ron. I was thinking we could marinate on the beach for a while, go back to the hotel for dinner, and then maybe make up for sleeping through our wedding night again." _Monique is so never gonna believe we did that,_ Kim thought.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Stoppable!"

"I thought you might," Kim giggled.

Ron quickly settled in beside his wife. "This is the life, aint it, KP? Just the two of us."

"For now, anyway. I'm half afraid that some disaster or villain sitch will pop up and we'll have to deal with it." Kim couldn't help but gaze into Ron's chocolate brown eyes. She scooted over to Ron and snuggled into him. "But you're right, Ron, this is the life." Kim sat up, took off her hat and untied her sarong. "Feel like joining me for a swim?"

"That sounds like a badical idea!"

For the next four days it was all about them. No world saving, no insane villain plots, no calls for help, no Team Possible. There was only Kim and Ron Stoppable, a young couple enjoying their honeymoon. If anyone deserved that kind of peace, it was Kim and Ron. When they got home it would be back to business as usual, but for now, their world consisted of just the two of them. They had more than earned it.

--

_I give you a complete story, and a fulfillment of of a promise I made all the way back in "On the Fast Track;" Kim and Ron are now happily hitched. Big thanks to LTOAZFAN, Michael Howard, screaming phoenix, The Enduring Man-Child, Katsumara, CajunBear73, ZoeyChase08, Shrike176, Pablo Gilberto, daccu65, Sentinel103, soulman3, captainkodak01, Comet Moon, babbitrulez, and Fighting Chicken for the reviews, and thanks to everyone who took the time to give this a read!_


End file.
